


Rate of Change

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All-New X-Factor, Avengers (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: pietro owns up to stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't alter reality like you can, or turn back time. I can only run, and that has never been good enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rate of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the most recent issues of All-New X-Factor. 
> 
> I desperately wanted Pietro and Wanda to talk again. She had to have seen the press conference.

He was in the kitchen, remembering the brief moment months ago when he and Wanda had sat side-by-side on a bench. They'd talked for a few minutes. And they hadn't talked since. She didn't need him. 

He needed her. 

He needed her now, because he'd just told the world that he was, in fact, the terrible person they'd suspected he'd been all along. Pretending to be better when he wasn't. 

He was making a cup of coffee. Food was one of the few things he couldn't speed up. It cooked in its own time. Coffee brewed at its own pace. It gave him too much time to think about Wanda's silence over the past few days. 

He didn't notice Lorna come in. 

It occurred to him that he might send Wanda a message. 

That was when Lorna punched him in the face. 

*

“You idiot! You complete idiot!” 

“Lorna-” Pietro tried to grip the counter but his hand slipped. He would've fallen, had Lorna not picked him up by his hoodie and shoved him into the refrigerator.

“I vouched for you,” Lorna snapped. “Snow wanted to fire you and I should've let him.” 

Pietro's head was ringing. She pulled her fist back and he said, “Lorna, what's this about?” 

“Like you don't know,” Lorna snarled. “Wanda told me. Spying on me for Alex, of all people. Telling me how concerned you are, how good of a leader you thought I was becoming, how proud you were to be on a team with me. All of that bullshit—you can stuff it!” She paused to let that sink in. “Anything to say?” 

“I'm sorry,” Pietro said. “I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done it. But I meant what I said. I was conc--”

“Save your concern,” Lorna said. “I don't need it.” 

“You are a good leader,” Pietro continued, “and I am proud.” 

“How do I know you're not lying?” Lorna asked. 

“You don't,” Pietro admitted, “and that's my fault.” 

Abruptly, Lorna let go of him and he slid to the floor, legs giving way. “I trusted you,” she said, before turning and walking out. 

Pietro wiped some of the blood off his face, the red stark against the pale skin of his hand. 

 

*

Lorna wouldn't talk to him. Wanda still hadn't talked to him. She'd talked to Lorna. She'd told Lorna about the spying, and it cemented the idea in Pietro's head that maybe she was punishing him, that she was angry. 

Luna wondered why he was bruised, and he merely said, “It's fine.” But they both knew it wasn't, and they both knew that even if Pietro wouldn't say the truth out loud, Luna would find out. 

At the moment, Luna was the only one who wasn't angry at him. He'd take her to nearby towns to see historical sights, or to eat at different restaurants. Luna was fascinated by Earth's culture, and she loved the food. Sometimes they took Georgia along because Georgia didn't really have a family anymore. 

And then Luna said, “Mother sent me a message. She wants me to come back.” 

“Do you want to go back?” Pietro asked. 

Luna frowned. “I should,” she said. “She misses me. But I can visit, can't I?” 

“Yes,” Pietro said. “Always.” 

The next day she left, and for the first time since the press conference, Pietro was truly alone. 

*

He went for a run, and appreciated the irony. He was always running. But he needed to move, because if he stopped...He just didn't like the idea of what would happen if he stopped. 

He ended up in New York, skidding to a halt in Central Park in the middle of the huge field. There were plenty of other people around, some of them watching him like they couldn't quite figure out where he'd come from or why the ground under his feet was all churned up. At normal pace, he made his way to the shade of a tree and collapsed against the trunk, closing his eyes. 

“Pietro?” 

A fleeting glimpsed of red. Pietro opened his eyes to something blurry sitting down next to him. With a slight gasp, he sat up and turned to see Wanda frowning at him. He'd fallen asleep. 

He wanted to say “Wanda, I've kept up with Downton Abbey because I know you'd want to talk about it” or “Wanda, I think it would be nice to go to the theatre,” the things they could've said to each other if they'd been talking. But there was a distance there. Something in Wanda's expression told Pietro that she didn't recognize some part of him. 

“Wanda,” he managed. “I must have fallen asleep.” 

“What are you doing here?” Wanda asked. “We were told that there was a strange person in Central Park.” 

“Oh,” Pietro said. “I was just taking a run.” 

Wanda nodded. Pietro looked down at his hands and heard her sharp intake of breath right before she said, “Your face...you've been injured.” 

“I deserved it,” Pietro said. “A thousand times over from many different people.” He looked up, found that Wanda's expression was still impenetrable. “This one in particular was courtesy of Lorna.” 

“Oh.” Wanda lifted her hand, like she wanted to touch his cheek, heal it, but then she let it fall to rest on her lap instead. 

And that was more than Pietro could take. “I'm so sorry,” he said, the words coming out in a rush. “For everything I've done, the danger I've put you in. The things I've done to others. The things I've done to our family. The lies.” 

“The lies,” Wanda repeated. “They were the worst part. Why--”

“I-know,” Pietro said, “and-I'm-so-sorry-because-I-never-wanted-to-lie-to-you-but-I-couldn't-admit-that-I'd-messed-up-so-horribly-and--”

“I can't understand you,” Wanda interrupted. 

“I couldn't admit that I'd made such terrible mistakes,” Pietro said, still a bit fast. “You know what I'm like, Wanda. I want to think I'm better than everyone else, always have, because I hold myself to those standards. And I couldn't admit that I'd failed. That I'd been so selfish, and stupid, and...” 

“Pietro,” Wanda said. 

“If you hate me,” Pietro said, and then he laughed, a choking sound. “No. I meant to say I'd understand, but I wouldn't. I've been so wrong. I thought you needed my protection, but with three words you changed the world.”

Wanda nodded. “You have been overbearing in the past.” 

“I know,” Pietro said. “These past few years have been difficult.” He swallowed. “Wanda, I need you.” 

“The press conference was a lot to take in,” Wanda said. “I thought I knew everything about you, and I didn't.” 

“I know,” Pietro said. “I know I've damaged your trust. I've damaged a lot of things. I'd give anything to get it back. I can't alter reality like you can, or turn back time. I can only run, and that has never been good enough.”

“That isn't true,” Wanda said. “You can do a lot. You've already started. You've admitted you were wrong, and you want to make amends. The most important part is that you care. You care about the people you love so much.” 

“Being loved by me is not a good thing,” Pietro said. 

“I think it is.” Wanda rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. “We're fine, Pietro. Just never do that again. Never keep part of yourself hidden from me. It hurt, to think you were afraid to trust me with that.” 

“Wanda, I--” He couldn't finish the sentence. His throat had closed. Instead he lurched forward and threw his arms around his sister, trying to quell the burning in his eyes because she was here, and she didn't hate him, and right now he needed her. 

“Tell me about the team,” Wanda said. 

Pietro pulled away, pulling himself together. “You've met Lorna and Danger. There's Warlock, who is another robot, and Doug, who's his friend. And Remy—I'm sure you two have met. He's insufferable, but Lorna thinks he's useful.” 

Wanda laughed, and that felt nice. That felt like they were heading back into normal territory. “Have you been watching Downton Abbey?” she asked, and Pietro never thought he'd be so happy to hear that question. 

“In fact, I have...” 

*

“What are you smiling about?” Remy asked over dinner that night. “It can't be the monster bruise that's growing on your face.” 

“I'm imagining the look on your face when Danger propositions you for sex again,” Pietro replied, sipping his glass of wine. “I've heard she's doing that sort of thing.” 

“At least I get propositioned,” Remy said. “You just get punched.” 

“I'd rather get punched,” Pietro said. 

Remy shrugged and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Then he asked, “So are you really staying with the team because you actually care about us? Or because the Avengers won't take you back?” 

“I enjoy this team,” Pietro said. 

“How do I know you're not lying?” Remy asked. 

“I've recently told the truth about a number of terrible things I've done,” Pietro said. “Why would I lie now?” 

Remy shrugged again and said, “Fair enough. I'll believe you.” 

Pietro smirked. “I will admit, I only care about you because Lorna does.” 

Remy glared at him. “Thanks.” 

“Of course.”


End file.
